


Australian Girl Dolls

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Weird Doll Fics [2]
Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Australian Girl</p><p>Writing is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Australian Girl Dolls

Amy, Belle, Matilda, Emily, and Jasmine were sitting around doing nothing. You know, the usual. 

"What should we do y'all?" Matilda asked. She used 'y'all'. Rip Matilda.

"Who knows?" Jasmine replied.

"Not you." Emily retorted.

Rip Jasmine.

"Rude." Amy shot back.

Rip Emily.

"Stop fighting." Belle whispered.

"No." Amy replied.

Rip Belle.

Amy is now alone

Rip Amy.


End file.
